


A Long Way Home (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doujinshi based on the fanfic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/543367/chapters/966294">A Long Way home</a> (Kabuto brings Rin back from the dead. Obito/Rin. Mature). WIP. On indefinite hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way Home (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I drew a doujinshi, it took _forever_ to finish, and the fic that one was based off of was only 9,000 words. This one is like, 15K, so this time I'm just gonna do quick sketches with color wash. We'll see. I'd love to see the whole fic illustrated so it may be slow going. I'm super excited to try, though! :D

A Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored at [DeviantArt](http://sinemoras.deviantart.com/art/A-Long-Way-Home-page-01-335074453) and [LiveJournal](http://sinemoras09.livejournal.com/533441.html#cutid1).


End file.
